Fears
by Kiara victory Tatsu
Summary: A poem about fears
1. Chapter 1

Drowning in fears,  
consumed by nightmares.  
supports are failing, crumbling down.  
nightmare serpents,twist & turn,  
engulfing in the dark, the heart that yearns.  
Fire burns, consuming all in its path,  
dreams, thoughts,light, all gone to pass;  
the last piller crumbles,  
gone at last.  
fear consumed, nightmare ridden.  
live life through.  
Take what is given; good,  
bad,  
fear, courage;  
in the end its all needed. 


	2. Notice!

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

_(apologies for any duplicates in nom de plumes)_

absolutezero001

Ace6151

acepro Evolution

Agato the Venom Host

Angeldoctor

animegamemaster6

animekingmike

Aragon Potter

arashiXnoXkami

arturus

Auumaan

BDG420

bellxross

Bethrezen

Biskoff

BituMAN

BlackRevenant

Blood Brandy

bloodrosepsycho

blueexorist

brown phantom

bunji the wolf

c i am a dragon

c0dy88

Celelanthier

Challenger

chm01

Cjonwalrus

Daniel Lynx

DAPC

Dark Spidey

Dark Vizard447

DarkIsRising15

Darn2k

Darth Void Sage of the Force

darthkamon

DeathNoteMaker

Dee Laynter

demented-squirrel

devilzxknight86

Dez Guardius

Donalgraeme

dracohalo117

Dragon and Sword Master

Dragon6

Dreadman75

drp83

Dusk666

ElementalMaster16

ENTER THE STARGATE

Eon The Cat of Shadows

EternalKnight219

Exiled crow

Fenrir the vicious

Fenris187

fg7dragon

Final Black Getsuga

FireSamurai

FleeingReality

Forgottenkami

FrancineBlossom

Gallantmon228

Gin of the wicked smile

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Gold Testament

GouberMan

Grumpywinter

Gunbladez19

Gundam Epyion

Harufu

Her Dark Poet

Hisea Ori

Horocrux

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Ihateheroes

IRAssault

Iseal

JAKdaRIPPER

Jay Frost

JazzyJ09

JK10

Kage640

kazikamikaze24

Killjoy3000

kingdom219

KJC2025

Knives91

Konoha's Nightmare

Korraganitar the NightShadow

Kumo no Makoto

kurokamiDG

Kuromoki

Kylekatarn77

Kyuubi16

Lazruth

Leonineus

littleking9512

LLOYDROCKS

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Madhat886

Masamune X23

Masane Amaha's King

MKTerra

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

narutodragon

NarutoMasterSage4040

Nero Angelo Sparda

NightInk

Nostalgic Remedy

Oni Shin

Paco the Taco Maker

Psudocode_Samurai

ragnrock kyuubi

RaiderXV

Red Warrior of Light

reven228

RHatch89

Rocketman1728

Sakusha Saelbu

SamCrow

ScorpinokXV

Senyor Fier Mensheir

shadowcub

Sharkteeth

Shen an Calhar

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Shiso no Kitsune

Shywhitefox

Silvdra-Zero

Silverscale

Single Silver Eye

SinX. Retribution

Slayer of Destiny

sleepers4u

Slifer1988

Sliver Lynx

socras01

Soulblazer87

SoulKingonCrack

SpiritWriterXXX

swords of dawn

swords of twilight

taj14

The Dark Graven

The First Kitsukage

The Immoral Flame

The Lemon Sage

The Sinful

The Unknown 007

The wolf god Fenri

Third Fang

Time Hollow

tstoldt

Unis Crimson

Unknown Neo

unweymexicano

Uzunaru999

VFSNAKE

VioletTragedies

Warrior of Olympus

White Whiskey

Wolvenstrom

Xxfreefallangelxx

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

YoukoTaichou

ZamielRaizunto

Zero X Limit

zerolelouch99

absolutezero001

Ace6151

acepro Evolution

Agato the Venom Host

Angeldoctor

animegamemaster6

_**CombatWars**_

Kiara Victory Tatsu_**  
**_


End file.
